l idee merveilleuse d Hermione
by black sirie
Summary: terminee mais en cours de reconstruction... couple principal Harry et Draco, couple secondaire Hermione et Pansy et Ron et Blaise.... :
1. Chapter 1

Titre: la merveilleuse idée d'Hermione

Résumé : Harry, Ron et Hermione s'ennuient un soir, ils n'avaient pas de devoir alors ils décidèrent de faire un pari, chacun doit séduire une personne Dans un sac ils mirent les noms de plusieurs élèves et profs de leurs école. Ils sont vierges et c'est leur première expérience sexuelle. Mais qui est-ce qu'ils vont piger ?

NDA: Oui je sais j'ai plusieurs autres fics mais je ne peux y résister :) désoler mais je sais quand même que j'updaterais très souvent à chaque deux semaines mais par contre puisque j'ai un petit problème d'ordit je prends celui de mon et donc sa prendrerait un certain temps mais je vais écrire les chapitres sur papier merci de votre compréhension..

bonne lecture

Ali angel

Chapitre un

C'était les vacances de noël, trois élèves de la maison de Gryffondor avaient décidés de rester au château pour pouvoir étudier tranquille, par contre en ce dernier soir des vacances par un heureux miracle Hermione ne voulait pas étudier alors elle n'obligea aucunement ses amis à ouvrir leur livre. C'est alors que lui vient une idée, celle de faire un pari.

''Hermione est-ce que tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta Ron pas très sur de ce que son amie avait en tête et il avait raison de s'inquiéter.

"En quoi consiste ce pari Hermione ?" demanda Harry curieux et prêt à relever le défi.

Harry avait beaucoup changé après avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'habitait plus chez son oncle et sa tante. Après la mort d'Albus il avait apprit qu'il avait hérité de la grosse maison de celui-ci qui était au Canada dans un petit village tranquille.

Harry ne l'avait pas encore visitée et avait vraiment hâte de la voir.

"Alors il faut d'abord que nous écrivions les noms des élèves de l'école ainsi que des professeurs et après je vous expliquerai ce qu'il faudra qu'ont fassent."

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et écrivirent des noms d'élèves qu'ils connaissaient et des professeurs.

"Combien vous avez écrit de personnes chacun ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry en avait écrit une vingtaine, Ron la même chose et il avait aussi osé écrire le nom du professeur Rogue c'est sur qu'il n'avouerait jamais que c'était lui qui l'avait marqué si quelqu'un le tirait au sort. Hermione elle, avait noter quarante et une personnes alors cela faisait un grand choix et ils pouvaient tous tombé sur les mêmes personnes puisqu'ils auraient pu écrire trois fois les mêmes noms.

"Bien tous ce que nous devrons faire est de piocher le nom d'une personne et essayer de la séduire." Expliqua Hermione.

Pov d'Harry

Séduire ? Mmmmm ! Finalement j'espère piger le beau blond de Serpentard. Comme cela ça serait plus difficile et aussi un véritable défis pour moi, parce que le Serpentard je ne crois pas qu'il soit Gay.

Fin du Pov d'Harry

Pov De Ron

'Merde, je suis dans la merde, pourquoi ? c'est très simple j'ai mis le nom de Snape et je ne veux pas tomber dessus comme ça, ouinnnnnnnn'

Fin du Pov de Ron.

Pov d'Hermione

' Je devrais peut-être jeter un petit sort pour que mon plan fonctionne ?' se demanda Hermione mais finalement elle décida de ne rien faire et de laisser le destin agir.

Fin du pov d'Hermione

"Alors il vous faut piocher dans le sac, vas-y en premier Harry !"

"Ben pourquoi moi ? pourquoi toujours moi en premier et pas Ron." Se plaignit Harry.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération et demanda à Ron de piocher, celui-ci obéit.

Tout ce qu'ils virent ce fut Ron pousser un cri aigu et tomber à la renverse. Tandis que Ron était dans les pommes Hermione prit le petit bout de papier dans le poing fermé de Ron et lut le prénom qui y était marqué. Harry se demanda tout à coup pourquoi Hermione riait autant.

"Ha…rry, oh… m…on..Dieu Pauvre Ron !" s'esclaffa Hermione.

"Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Qui est-ce que Ron a tiré?" Demanda Curieusement Harry mais n'attendant pas la réponse d'Hermione il prit le papier et lu le prénom.

Comme Hermione il partit à rire, pauvre Ron, il est mal tombé, peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour… Nah! Je ne veux surtout pas me faire traiter de lâche même si c'est par Hermione alors je vais le faire. Se dit Harry alors il pigea à son tour et fut heureux de constater qu'il avait tiré le nom de Draco Malfoy un vrai défi.

"Alors qui est-ce que t'as pigé? Demanda Hermione pressée de savoir qui devrait séduire Harry?"

"Hum… Draco!" Harry se surprit à dire le prénom de son ennemi.

Hermione aussi était surprise, il ne restait plus qu'elle a devoir piocher un nom et elle mit sa main tremblante dans le sac pour ensuite sortir un petit bout de parchemin. Elle le déroula et oh non! Oh non! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans ma deuxième vie pour avoir mériter ça.

Fin du chapitre :) reviews please…. des reviews franches stp.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione aussi était surprise il ne restait plus qu'elle a pigée un nom et elle mit sa main tremblante dans le sac pour ensuite sortir un petit bout de parchemin. Elle le déroula et oh non! Oh non! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans ma deuxième vie pour mériter ça?

Chapitre deux

Hermione regardait le bout de papier avec horreur et Harry lui demanda qui elle avait pioché?

- Heu! Je ne veux pas te le dire! Dit précipitamment Hermione cramoisi.

- Aller je t'ai dis le mien alors dit moi qui t'as pioché?

Hermione secoua vivement la tête et regarda Ron toujours inconscient, dire qu'elle s'était moquée de lui tout à l'heure, puis elle leva les yeux sur Harry qui la regardait toujours, curieux de savoir qui elle avait pigée.

Hermione poussa un soupir de désespoir et baissa les yeux.

- J'aipigépansy. Dit vite fait Hermione

- Quoi j'ai pas entendu Hermi? Tu peux répéter? demanda Harry

- J'AI PIGÉ PANSY. Cria Hermione les joues rouge de colère elle se précipita dans le dortoir des filles en claquant la porte, et se maudissant d'avoir eu une idée pareille. Harry qui se retenait de rire, se leva et jeta le sort d'enervatum à Ron pour que celui-ci se réveille.

Le jeune homme roux papillonna des yeux et se leva doucement pour regarder d'un air confus la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? demanda Ron J'ai fais un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé qu'Hermione voulait faire un pari et que j'avais finalement pioché Snape en plus j'étais obligé de le séduire.

Harry lui fit un sourire sadique et laissa Ron ruminer ses pensées un moment, puis tout d'un coup il lui dit que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais la réalité.

Ron poussa un cri aigu ressemblant à celui d'une fille prise d'une crise d'hystérie et se leva rapidement pour aller s'enfermer dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry avait cru entendre Ron marmonner ' C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps c'est un cauchemar... '

Maintenant seul, Harry pensa qu'il était le seul à être content d'avoir piocher le petit Serpentard blond et que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être tristes. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas eu de chance. Il décida de sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondor, il regarda sa montre, il était une heure du matin et Harry se demanda ce que le blond pouvait faire à cette heure alors il décida d'aller voir vers les chambres des préfets en chef.

Il arriva devant le tableau d'une fée habillée d'une robe rose avec des frous-frous et une baguette à la main. Harry la regarda plus attentivement, elle avait des cheveux blond platine comme ceux du Serpentard mais ils étaient longs et quelques peu ondulés elle n'était pas très grande. Elle se pencha et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Mot de passe? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

- Heu!

- Attends mais oh... tu es le jeune Harry Potter.

Elle lui sourit et sans même qu'Harry essaye de dire un mot de passe elle fit tourner le tableau.

- Merci murmura Harry.

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu il fit un tour sur lui-même pour mieux observer la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il était souvent venu ici, depuis qu'Hermione était préfète en chef des Gryffondors elle avait droit à sa chambre personnelle, ce qui n'était pas très juste lui aussi aurait aimé en avoir une, il détestait dormir dans le dortoir avec les autres garçons, pas parce qu'il ne les aimaient pas non c'étaient ses amis mais c'est que quand il ne faisait pas de cauchemar et bien c'était les ronflements qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

La salle commune était très grande, à sa gauche il y avait une cheminée où un feu crépitait et devant celle-ci des fauteuils de cuir noir avec une petite table dans le milieu, tout cela donnait une ambiance agréable. Observant toujours la salle commune Harry ne remarqua aucunement le jeune homme blond qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain et le regardait avec surprise.

- Potter ! Granger n'est pas là alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

- Je voulais te parler Malefoy est-ce que tu peux te libérer?

Harry entendit Malefoy pousser un soupir et celui-ci fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir tandis qu'il allait s'habiller.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard et s'assit devant Harry attendant que celui-ci se décide à parler.

- Alors Potter il est 2 H00 du matin et je suis épuisé donc grouille toi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire la paix ?

Je sais je sais c'est très court je suis désolée je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres plus longs, là j'ai vraiment pas le temps parce que je suis à mon stage ... :)

Alors comment est-ce que vous avez aimé? reviews.please... bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien ne M'appartient tout est à JK ROWLING et l'idée vient d'Isis…. Moi je fais qu'écrire la fic mais elle a tout les droits de changer quelques petites choses… lol… et cette fic lui est dédiée… à elle et à personne d'autres compris donc elle en a tout les droits….lol… moi aussi.

NDA1 : Ce chapitre je l'aime beaucoup moins je ne sais pas pourquoi pourtant il est un peu plus long que les autres et il se passe beaucoup de chose que je voulais y mettre mais je vais attendre vos commentaires peut-être que je vais changé d'avis et que je vais bien l'aimé finalement. LOL …..

NDA 2 : Salut merci à tous ou toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review anonyme…. Vous êtes super…  je vous remercie… bonne lecture…

Chapitre trois

Hermione n'avait guère cesser de pleurer pendant toute la soirée, elle se disait qu'elle était maudite, son plan c'était retourné contre elle-même, comment allait-elle faire pour séduire Pansy? Parce qu'elle n'était pas gay comme ses amis. Elle poussa un soupir, les cours recommençaient demain, et elle devrait commencer à la séduire parce que la limité était la fin de l'année scolaire.

Alors elle commença son plan, premièrement elle était sure et certaine qu'Harry ferait ami, ami avec Draco, elle pourrait se servir de ce nouveau lien entre les deux garçons pour devenir l'amie de Pansy par contre si Draco refusait la main d'Harry elle aurait un gros problème parce que Pansy n'aimait pas les Sang-de-bourbe.

Pendant qu'Hermione continuait à faire son plan, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor un jeune homme roux était toujours assit sur son lit murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, mais nous pouvons tout de même en intercepter quelques unes " c'est un cauchemar... Oui, oui je vais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et ..." Ron n'allait pas dormir de la nuit, fâché contre Hermione d'avoir eu cette idée stupide. Alors lui aussi eut une idée.

Dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef, Harry attendait que le blond lui serre la main.

Mais Draco n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le faire, alors il se leva et sans regarder Harry il entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry resta interdit quelques minutes, il avait pensé que si il venait faire le premier pas, le blond allait accepter de faire la paix. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver autre chose et il fut surpris d'avoir soudainement hâte d'aller en cours de Potion, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. En fait il espérait que Rogue le mette avec Draco pour l'aider à faire une quelconque potion. Il retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré devant le feu, ruminant ses pensées.

Allons voir ce qui se passe maintenant du côté de notre cher Severus décidément futur amant de notre cher petit Ron si celui-ci arrivait à le séduire, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Severus n'était pas encore couché et maintenant il était 3H00 du matin, il s'affairait à préparer ses notes pour son cours du lendemain matin avec les Gryffondor et Serpenatard.

En le regardant bien il n'était pas tellement beau, ses cheveux étaient encore plus gras que d'habitude, sous ses yeux il y avait de grosses poches et il n'avait pas fait attention à ses vêtements encore sale de la mission qu'il venait de terminé pour Dumbledore.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement après avoir terminée ses notes de cours il se dit qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Il ignorait que quelqu'un s'était faufilé dans son appartement sous le couvert d'une cape d'invisibilité et qu'il l'observait. Après s'être lamenté sur son sort Ron avait eut l'idée de venir espionné son professeur de Potion.

" Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?" Se demandait Ron, tout en entrant quand même dans la salle de bain.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son professeur se déshabiller et remarqua que finalement il était très "SEXY" il le détailla, les muscles biens dessinés, des longues jambes et en plein milieu un membre énorme, Ron espéra que coucher avec la personne qu'il avait pigé n'était pas une clause obligatoire dans le pari, il avala difficilement sa salive, il n'était absolument pas prêt à recevoir quelques choses d'aussi gros.

Severus entra dans la douche laissant l'eau couler sur sa peau, Ron l'admira un moment et se dit que finalement il arriverait à le faire.

Après être entré dans sa chambre, Draco s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit en soupirant. Maintenant il regrettait de ne pas avoir serrer la main du gryffondor c'était peut-être sa dernière chance pour devenir ami avec lui. La prochaine fois qu'il lui demanderait, si il le faisait, il se promit de serrer sa main. Après s'être fait cette promesse, il mit son pyjama et se coucha. Mais par contre cette amitié il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste secrète parce que si son père l'apprenait, il était mort. De toute façon Draco n'avait pas l'intention de devenir magemort alors si il voulait aller du bon côté être ami avec Harry serait un très bon début.

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva difficilement il s'était endormit sur le canapé de la salle commune et maintenant il avait un très gros mal de dos.

Harry alla dans le dortoir des garçons où il ne vit Ron nulle part, mais quand il s'approcha de la salle de bain il entendit une douche, ainsi Ron était déjà debout ! C'était un miracle.

Harry prépara son linge et quand il voulu entrer dans la salle de bain, il remarqua que la porte était fermée à clé.

« RON OUVRE LA PORTE » Cria Harry qui voulait absolument prendre sa douche avant d'aller en cours.

« PAS TOUT DE SUITE LAISSE MOI FINIR! » Lui répondit Ron. Finalement les autres se réveillèrent en entendant les cris des deux garçons et grognèrent en se levant.

De toute façon c'était l'heure de se lever, les cours commençaient dans une heure et Harry après sa douche voulait aller déjeuner. Il avait recouvré son appétit et ses amis en étaient vraiment contents.

Finalement 15 minutes après, Ron sortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette autour de la taille et à ce moment là Harry se dit que son meilleur ami était « SEXY ». Ron ne vit pas les regards d'Harry, Seamus et Dean sur lui, Neville qui était encore couché n'avait rien remarqué. Hermione les attendaient en bas et commençait à s'impatienter.

« Il était temps que vous arriviez les gars, je commençais à avoir faim, moi. » Grogna Hermione

« Désolé Hermione c'est Ron qui squattait la salle de bain. » Répliqua Harry.

« La salle de bain n'est pas commune? » demanda Hermione perplexe.

« Oui, mais Ron l'avait fermé à clé je me demande bien pourquoi? » Ajouta Harry.

Ron devint rouge, il ne voulait pas avouer à ses amis qu'il avait été espionné Snape et en plus pendant que celui-ci prenait sa douche, et que cela lui avait fait de l'effet.

Harry aurait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées de son ami, peut-être qu'il aurait du poursuivre ses cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape et en même temps apprendre la légimencie.

Arrivant dans la grande salle Harry s'assit à sa table de façon qu il puisse voir le serpentard blond.

Draco se sentit observé alors il leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Harry. Il fut surpris que celui-ci l'observe mais pour lui Harry avait une bonne raison, il n'avait pas accepté la trêve.

Après avoir terminé de manger Harry se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers les cachots avec ses deux amis, ils avaient tous les trois réussit leur cours de potion avec Optimal ce qui était un vrai miracle.

Snape ouvrit la porte et laissa ses élèves entrer.

« Bonjours, pas la peine de sortir vos livres aujourd'hui vous avez un petit quiz surprise sur les effets des potions que nous avons faite depuis le début de l'année. »

Harry fit la moue il ne pourrait pas séduire Draco si il était loin de lui, il n'avait décidemment pas de chance.

De son côté pour Ron tout allait mal, il évitait de regarder son professeur parce qu'il avait peur de l'imaginer nu et que son pantalon ne devienne trop serré, il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Hermione elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et quand le professeur Snape lui mit le quiz surprise sur son bureau elle sursauta. Snape lui enleva des points parce qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée.

Fin du chapitre… je suis un peu contente de ce chapitre même si je voulais le faire un peu plus long je ne le peux pas parce que j'ai un peu de la misère à avancer ces jours-ci et il faut que je fasse ma traduction lol… toujours cette excuse mais c'est vrai…reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling

Chapitre quatre

Après avoir fait le quiz, Hermione su qu'elle avait échouée a cause du pari. Elle avait appris par Harry le matin que Draco avait refusé de faire la paix alors elle devrait donc trouver un autre plan.

Hermione soupira tout commençait très mal pour elle et c'était quand même son plan. Le cours de métamorphose était ennuyeux c'était la première fois qu'Hermione trouvait un cours aussi barbant on auraient dit que les professeurs s'étaient donné le mot pour ne rien faire dans les cours pourtant ils allaient passé leur Aspic cette année les profs devraient leur donner beaucoup plus de travail.

La journée ne passa pas très vite, après avoir enfin terminé de manger à sa table Hermione alla vers sa salle commune où elle était sûre d'y trouver Malefoy avec Pansy, elle pourrait peut-être commencer à essayer de séduire Pansy. Cette pensée lui donnait des haut-le-cœur, pourquoi diable avait-elle eu une idée pareille? Ah oui ! Elle se souvenait pourquoi. C'était pour rallié les gryffondor et les serpentard alors elle avait jeter un sort, donc c'était compréhensible qu'elle ai aussi piocher un serpentard mais pourquoi une fille et pourquoi "PANSY".

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des préfets en chef ceux de serdaigle et de Poussouffle y étaient déjà et il ne manquait plus que Draco.

Elle salua ses camarades et fila dans sa chambre.

Hermione était la seule fille préfète en chef et elle en était très fière alors elle faisait tout pour réussir dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Sa chambre était vaste, un lit spacieux se trouvait près d'une grande fenêtre qui était toujours animé pendant la journée mais qui le soir était noire avec une lune et des étoiles. Une cheminée ornait le mur de gauche et Hermione y avait déposé quelques photos d'elle avec ses parents et quelques autres où elle était avec ses amis.

Elle alla chercher quelques vêtements pour ensuite aller prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain des préfètes en chef pour les filles, elle était chanceuse.

Quand elle eut terminée de s'habiller elle prit ses livres et s'installa dans la salle commune elle les étala sur la table près du feu.

- Granger tu es obligé de prendre toute la place. Cracha Draco.

- Malefoy contrairement à toi moi je prends la place pour étudier non pour bécoter. Dit Hermione apercevant Malefoy et Pansy.

Malefoy avait la bouche grande ouverte il était surprit c'était la première fois que la sang de bourbe lui répondait du tac au tac.

- Juste pour te rappeler Malefoy que tu as ta chambre alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser comme tu le fais si bien. Dit subitement la gryffondor.

Presque chaque soir elle entendait depuis sa chambre les petits gémissements de Draco et de la conquête du moment.

- Granger cette salle commune est à tout le monde et je ne suis pas venu pour bécoter comme tu dis. Draco était en colère, pourquoi cette sang-bourbe pensait-elle qu'il sortait avec ce bouldogue.

Hermione entendit le blond soupirer et dire à Pansy qu'ils devraient peut-être aller dans la salle commune des serpentard et dire aux autres de les y rejoindre.

- Bien non mon dray cette salle commune est parfaite pourquoi pas rester ici? S'exclama Pansy.

Encore un soupir de Draco, et fit signe qu'il était d'accord alors il installa quelques fauteuil en rond.

Pour Harry lui il avait décidé d'aller rejoindre Hermione dans sa salle commune pour étudier, Harry n'avait pas vu Ron depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune il vit avec surprise qu'il y avait une réunion de serpentard et sourit d'un air sadique.

- Ah non ! Pas un gryffy on était très bien avant que tu arrives le balafré. S'exclama Blaise zabini.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une réunion hebdommadaire .. Répliqua Harry s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione tout souriant. Il remarqua alors que Pansy était la seule fille dans la réunion.

C'était étrange, Harry ne pouvait rien entendre de ce que se disaient les serpentard, rien, aucun son ne lui parvenait et il demanda pourquoi à Hermione?

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et expliqua.

- Tu connais le sortilège du silence Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Lui répondit Harry.

- Ce sort peut être utilisé aussi autour de deux ou plusieurs personnes qui veulent garder secret ce qu'ils se disent.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, comme ça on aurait pu l'utiliser souvent? S'exclama Harry.

- Heu! Je l'avais oublié. S'excusa Hermione.

Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement et se mit à étudier.

Ron pendant se temps-là se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec l'envie de croiser le chemin de Rogue, ce qui lui arriva.

- Weasley que faites vous ici, vous êtes en dehors des heures du couvre-feu vous voulez une retenue peut-être? demanda Severus Rogue le maître de potion.

- Ouais peut-être bien professeur! Dit Ron sans vraiment le vouloir. (nda: Bien sur, bien sur)

- Alors vous aurez une retenu avec Rusard demain soir à 8h00. Lui déclara subitement le maître de potion. Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

- Maintenant retournez à votre dortoir.

- Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire.

Ron n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, il avait plutôt pensé à une retenue avec le professeur de potion mais celui-ci le mettait dans une mauvaise posture, heureusement il n'avait pas piocher Rusard, à cette idée il ressentit des frissons d'horreur.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Moi je l'aime bien... Je mérite bien une petite reviews hein? bye bye

Bisou -xxx-


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé je suis vraiment en retard dans mon update mais le voici le chapitre... que va - t- il se passer pendant la retenue de Ron hey hey ...

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre cinq

Cela prit une heure au serpentard pour terminer leur petite réunion puis tout le monde partit dans la salle commune des serpentard sauf Pansy qui resta près de son futur mari.

- Dray...

- Mmmmm!. Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la couleur rose? demanda subitement, Pansy les yeux brillants.

Dans la tête de Draco une alarme rouge et un bruit sourd venait de retentir, sa conscience lui cria ALERTE ROUGE TOUT LE MONDE ON SORT!... il poussa donc un autre soupir d'exaspération et regarda Pansy avec une lueur qui disait "Tu dis un seul mot et je t'étripe."

Pansy qui avait saisit l'allusion se tu pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco et des deux gryffondor restés dans la pièce.

Draco alors revint vers la réalité et un sourire sadique surgit sur son visage ce qui ne semblait pas être un bon présage pour le petit gryffondor très concentré sur son devoir.

Draco s'assit donc à la gauche du Gryffy ( Harry) et le regarda travailler. Se sentant observé Harry leva la tête et vit le regard chaud de Draco.

- Potter, je crois que je vais revenir sur ma décision tu sais quand tu m'as demandé de devenir ami avec toi?

Harry hocha la tête incapable de parler et attendit la suite avec appréhension.

- Alors j'accepte. Dit simplement Draco en tendant la main et Harry la serra sans hésitation ne pensant guère qu'un serpentard avait toujours quelques choses derrière la tête quand il prenait une décision.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après la petite discussion avec son cher professeur honni, en fait pas tant que ça en ce moment, parce que Ron se trouvait dans la salle de bain avec de l'eau froide coulant sur son corps qui le soulagea d'une grosse peine. Son professeur ne voudrait jamais de lui et oui Ron avait découvert que premièrement, il était gay et deuxièmement il était attiré par son professeur de potion qu'il avait tant haït pendant sept ans.

Poussant un soupir il ferma l'eau et alla se coucher.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione eut un très grand sourire quand Harry et Draco se serrèrent la main, par chance elle pourrait passée à son plan de séduction envers Pansy et c'était le moment pour elle de s'en faire une amie.

- Pansy je crois qu'ont devraient faire la même chose qu'Harry et Draco. Dit-elle.

Pansy la regarda avec effroi et vit que Draco l'encouragea à le faire alors elle serra la main d'Hermione et lui sourit.

- Bon Pansy il est temps que tu y ailles je dois aller me coucher.

- D'accord bonne nuit Dray.

- Bonne nuit et ne m'appelle plus Dray.

- Bonne nuit po..Harry.

- Bonne nuit Dray. Harry avait dit le petit surnom du blond avec un petit rire et le vit froncé les sourcils.

Draco partit directement dans sa chambre sans rien dire au brun, qui lui était content.

La journée du lendemain se passa très vite pour notre petit Ron, lui qui attendait avec appréhension sa retenu avec Rusard.

En ce moment même il avait cours de Potion le dernier de la journée et il n'avait pas lâché son professeur du regard.

- Monsieur Weasley j'aimerais que vous écoutiez pendant mon cours, compris? Il le faut pour cette potion qui sera très compliquée à faire.

- Désolé Monsieur.

- Très bien alors je ne vous conseillerais guère de mettre des yeux de tritons parce que cela pourrait vous causer beaucoup de pertes de mémoire.

Après cette phrase Ron débarqua complètement dans la réalité et écouta les petits conseils que Rogue disait parce que ces potions seraient données au ministère.

- Bien maintenant je vais faire les équipes de deux, alors Granger et Parkinson, Malfoy et Potter, Neville et Blaise Zabini, Nott et Weasley, Parvatil et Wood...

Après les avoirs mit en équipe de deux Ron se déplaça et se mit auprès de l'ami du blond.

- Weasley votre retenue se fera avec moi donc je ne voudrais en aucun cas un retard est-ce que je me suis fait bien comprendre Monsieur Weasley?

Ron hocha la tête il avait peur que sa joie s'entende au son de sa voix alors il se tu.

Tout de suite après que la cloche ait sonnée Ron se dirigea vers la porte laissant Blaise ranger les ustensiles.

- Ron je crois que Merlin est avec toi ? Dit Harry riant de lui, Ron avait les joues toutes rouges.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le dîner passa rapidement, Ron monta dans sa chambre pour trouver des vêtements qui pourrait l'avantager mais rien ne valait.

Harry entra dans le dortoir et le vit à l'envers, maintenant Hermione avait de quoi chialer.

- Ron je peux te prêter des vêtements si tu veux, suggéra Harry sachant que le roux dirait non.

Ron se retourna vers et hocha vivement la tête.

Il choisit des pantalons de Jeans noir à taille basse et une chemise blanche.

Il voulait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son maître de potion préféré.

Quand il arriva devant la porte il était 7H58 et encore la quand le professeur ouvrit la porte il fut huit heure juste.

- Pour une fois que vous êtes à l'heure je peux bien vous donner trois points pour Gryffondor.

" Snape vient de me donner des points, trois pour être exact mais quand même c'est des points." pensa Ron excité.

Quand Severus ferma la porte il remarqua que le jeune gryffondor roux était bien habillé, ce qui le fit s'inquiéter, peut être aurait- il dû laisser Rusard s'occuper du rouquin. Il avait beau aimer les roux, il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que le plus jeune des Weasley.

Hey finalement nous ne voyons pas encore ce qui va se passer pendant la retenue j'ai pensée à la dernière minute que je n'avais pas d'idée encore alors je vais attendre mais au moins j'ai updaté... bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Rien n est a moi tout est a JK ROWLING

L'idée merveilleuse d'Hermione

Chapitre 6

Ron était maintenant prêt, il était habillé d'un chandail de laine tricoté par sa mère et d'un pantalon beige celui- qui lui faisait des belles fesses disait-on.

Il était 8H00 donc il cogna.

- Entrez, cria Severus qui se maudissait pour sa faiblesse, maudit cheveux roux.

- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Weasley.

Ron s'assit à la première rangée de table et attendit.

- Vous allez ranger mes ingrédients par ordre alphabétique. Déclara Severus.

'Nulle la punition!' Pensa Ron qui se leva en grimaçant juste en regardant les ingrédients il allait avoir mal au coeur.

Rogue soupira et alla faire ses copies.

Il était sur les devoirs des Gryffondor et justement sur la copie du meilleur ami du Rouquin

- Lamentable, murmura Rogue.

Ron se retourna et jeta un regard noir sur Rogue croyant que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

- Pas vous Weasley la copie de votre ami. Déclara Severus.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- C'est du pareil au même vous insultez mon ami vous m'insultez. Cracha Ron.

Severus se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers Ron à grande vitesse faisant reculer le gryffondor dos aux étagères.

Ron retint son souffle, son professeur était vraiment très proche trop proche pour lui, il relâcha sa respiration qui se fit haletante et Ron commençait vraiment à avoir chaud très chaud.

Severus sentit le souffle du gryffondor contre sa joue ce qui le fit réagir il n'attendit pas une seconde il l'embrassa.

Ron ne pensait plus au pari il aimait cela il approfondit le baiser mais quand Severus se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il poussa le gryffondor contre les étagères.

Le roux grimaça de douleur et le regarda.

Tout les deux étaient haletants et leur esprit ailleurs.

- Allez-vous en Weasley que je ne vous reprenne plus à sortir après le couvre-feu.

Ron hocha la tête et sortit au plus vite de la pièce.

' Je suis un idiot' Pensa Rogue.

Fin du chapitre ... l'autre chapitre va parler d'Harry... bye bye reviews please...


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé du retard j'ai pas de raison j'oubliais juste de faire le chapitre et j'ai commencé d'autre fics en autre… J

Merci pour vos reviews…

Chapitre 7

Harry avait décidé que pendant que Ron irait à sa retenue lui irait faire une tour dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité et peut-être allait-il rencontrer Draco en chemin qui c'est ?

Il était maintenant dans le hall et hésitait de monter vers l'autre escalier qui le menerait vers l'étage où les chambres de préfet en chef étaient c'est là qu'Harry entendit des pas derrière lui. Draco Malfoy parcourait les couloirs et semblait paraître comme un fantôme avec sa peau blanche ainsi que ces cheveux de couleur platine et ses yeux bleu-gris. Le souffle d'Harry ce fit plus haletante juste à regarder ce bel ange.

Draco pour sa part c'était arrêté de marcher il entendait quelqu'un respirer très fortement et sa lui faisait avoir des frissons dans le dos. Le serpentard regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne, Harry eut soudainement une idée il se place derrière Draco et enleva subitement sa cape qui frôla le serpentard. Draco sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour voir le gryffondor qui avait un drôle de sourire qui le fit encore une fois frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter? Tu sais que je pourrais t'enlever des points? Dit méchament Draco

- Tu ne le ferais pas ! répliqua Harry.

- Ah! ouais qui te fais dire sa? s'exclama Draco.

C'est à ce moment là que décide Ron de continuer de courrir jusqu'au dortoir des gryffondor.

Harry et Draco le suivirent du regard Harry inquiet pour son ami et Draco hilare devant le comportement du gryffy idiot.

- Je crois que Rogue lui fait peur à ton ami subitement les gryffy ne sont pas si courageux que sa. se moqua Draco.

Harry ce contenta d'hausser les épaules et de regarder le serpentard.

- Dit quelques choses merde Potter!

Harry c'était mit à regarder les lèvres du serpentard et ce disait très bien qu'elles avaient l'air très juteuse.

' Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive' pensa le gryffondor.

- Potter youhhh ! youuuhhhH! Draco fit passer sa main devant les yeux d'Harry qui ne réagit pas. Deux secondes plus tard Harry embrassait le serpentard en pleine bouche. Le blond fut sous le choque pendant un instant.

' Potter m'embrasse bon sang qu'il est doué' pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser la langue du brun entrer.

Harry fut heureux de constaté que le blond répondait au baiser ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas du tout contre le fait de l'embrasser. Mais après quelques minutes d'embrassade ils durent ce séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris Potter? Demanda Draco à bout de souffle.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre immédiatement donc il ce mit à réfléchir a toute vitesse.

- Parce que j'en avais envie et tu me plais. dit courageusement Harry qui baissa la tête.

C'était au tour du serpentard à ne pas savoir quoi répondre alors il fit que regarder le gryffondor.

- Tu me plais aussi Potter.

Fin du chapitre je sais il est court... mais puisque je n'ai pas updater depuis longtemps alors j'ai fait court pour vous donner le chapitre... et aussi je l'ai pas fait corrigée... pas le temps... bye bye reviews please...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING pas juste je veux avoir Dray, ryry et Sevy mes petits chéris lol… bonne lecture…

NDA : Ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'idée merveilleuse d'Hermione, et oui une autre fics de terminée …. Désolé pour cette fin un peut trop précipité…lol…. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre… boff… je voulais vous donner la fin de l'histoire parce que bien cela faisait longtemps que je pensais que le chapitre huit serait la fin … merci beaucoup pour vos reviews… : ) et de m'avoir suivit jusqu'à la fin de la fics… bonne lecture à tout le monde… j'espère que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de fautes malgré le fait que j'ai révisée mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de le faire plusieurs fois désolée pour les fautes restantes…

Chapitre huit

Les trois gryffondor avaient complètement oublié le pari, il y a Harry qui avait réussi à avoir Draco pour lui, Hermione elle bien, elle c'est fait une nouvelle ami malgré le fait qu'elle est perdu le pari je vous raconterais cela plus tard. Ron lui bien même si il c'était enfuit après ce qui c'était passé pendant sa retenu, c'était lui le premier qu'il avait eu un baiser et donc il avait gagné le pari.

Alors je vais vous raconter le comment qu'Hermione pu avoir l'amitié de la petite serpentard?

Nous sommes samedi et Hermione ce préparait pour la sortit à pré-au-lard. Elle avait à l'idée de séduire Pansy sachant qu'elle va recevoir encore plus de haine de la part de la jeune fille mais fallait absolument qu'elle l'embrasse même si elle savait que Ron avait gagné le pari. C'était un défi et tout le monde devait au moins le terminée.

Elle savait très bien ou Pansy allait et alors elle la suivit jusqu'à un petit magasin de lingerie pour fille.

« Pansy » Chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vers la gryffondor qui la regardait avec un sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas voir chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la sang-de-bourbe. » s'exclama Pansy ce qui fit raidir Hermione.

' Ce n'est pas gagné' pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant elle avait bien sentit pansy frissonner quand elle avait murmuré son prénom.

« Pansy voyons qu'est-ce que tu dis de faire la paix? » Demanda Hermione en tendant sa main.

Pansy regarda la main d'Hermione et Hermione qui vit un peu d'espoir dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

La gryffy fut surprise quand la serpentard serra sa main.

« et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tant la main maintenant? » demanda Pansy.

« Parce que j'ai pensée que c'était stupide la guerre entre gryffondor et serpentard. » Avoua Hermione toute souriante.

Hochement de la part de Parkinson qui était totalement d'accord avec elle.

« Tu veux magasiner avec moi? » Demanda Pansy son cœur battant la chamade.

Finalement ce n'était pas si drôle que cela. Lol

Hermione et Pansy passèrent leur journée à trimbaler dans les magasins malgré le fait qu'hermione avait perdu le parie elle c'était fait par contre une nouvelle amie. Sa première amie fille de son âge.

Ron lui avait le cœur gros, il regrettait maintenant d'avoir fuit le soir d'avant, il aurait aimer être avec le professeur et maintenant il se trouvait seul. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione et Harry qui c'étaient volatilisés pour l'abandonné. Il était au trois balais et buvait une bière au beurre quand il sentit une présence derrière lui pourtant il s'était assis dans un coin ou personnes ne pouvaient le voir.

« Weasley, je vous cherchais partout! » Cette voix il aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe ou parce qu'il le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il l'attendait.

« et bien j'étais ici! » avoua Ron a son professeur de Potion.

« Pourquoi avoir fuit Hier? » Demanda le maître de potion s'assissent devant son élève.

« Parce que tout cela arrivait trop vite, je même pas sur d'être gay. » Avoua Ron baissant les yeux.

Severus le regarda et le trouva très mignon à cette instant et ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher par-dessus la table et de prendre son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser.

Le rouquin fut agréablement surpris par des lèvres très douces et en voulu encore plus. Il attrapa la nuque pour prolonger le baiser.

Haletants ils arrêtèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Alors, si on allait dans un coin plus tranquille? » Suggéra Severus qui avait en tête une petite séance de bécotage avec son nouvel amant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry et Draco n'allèrent pas à la sortit de pré-au-lard ils décidèrent de rattraper le temps perdu dans la chambre du préfet en chef et tous les deux parlaient de tout et de rien. Harry racontait à Draco son enfance chez les Dursley tandis que Draco lui raconta ce qu'il devait endurer chez lui à chaque été et vacance de pâque et de noël avec son père.

Ils ne firent pas que parler ils s'embrassèrent en a perdre l'haleine.

Pour enfin s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'étaient pas encore près pour coucher ensemble.

THE END …. Pas de Lemon dans cette fics…lol… c'est bien la première fois lol… Une autre fics de terminée je m'en viens bien il ne reste plus que les fics de Gundam Wing à terminer et ma traduction et après je pourrais sûrement en updater de nouvelle fics… que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire… : ) Alors comment est-ce que vous avez trouvez le chapitre et l'histoire? Désolée ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger, encore une fois je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre… merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir je vous adore… bye bye

Ali angel


End file.
